Romance Hospitalar
by Bem-Te-Vi
Summary: Uma hemorragia e alguns ossos quebrados podem te fazer encontrar o amor da sua vida. DG Sem spoillers HBP. [TERMINADA]
1. Chapter1

N/a: Bom, gente essa é uma fic D/G que eu escrevi, ela tem seis capítulos, só que eu só vou poder continuar postando se receber reviews dizendo o que acharam. Então, por favor né?

Como todos sabem nada disso aqui é meu, é apenas uma forma de expressar criatividade. Todos os personagens são da tia Jo (muito malvada ela... nem para compartilhar o Draco...)

** Capítulo um: "Minha nova Vida"**

A primeira vez você até tolera, mas a partir da segunda não tem mais como desculpar. E foi isso que eu acabei de fazer.

Depois de três meses de namoro com Harry, já é a segunda vez que ele me trai com a estúpida da Chang. Eu não consigo entender... O que ele vê nela? E não falo que ela é estúpida só por que não gosto dela e sim porque se perguntar:

-Cho, quanto é 7 vezes 8?

Ela vai te responder:

-Ahn... 7 vezes 8...? Não sei, deixa-me pensar... Já sei! É 45! Nossa como sou esperta!

Agora veja, se isso não for ser estúpido, Merlim que me perdoe, mas ele estaria dançando com a Carmem Miranda na boate "The Wicthes"!

Eu fico pensando, será que eu não deveria ter desculpado o Harry mais uma vez? Bah... Não mesmo, ele é um cretino que só se aproximou de mim por causa do meu emprego: a mais nova chefe do St. Mungus do século. Porque como todos sabem, o Harry é um..., Desculpe, eu disse Harry? Quis dizer Potter. Voltando, o Potter é como um imã de hospitais.E tendo a namorada como chefe do tal, poderia ser atendido mais rápido.

Mas agora chega de falar sobre Harry Potter, meu EX-namorado. Vou contar como é meu emprego. Ele não é nada fácil se quer saber, as pessoas podem achar que uma chefe fica somente sentada em seu escritório pagando contas e atendendo telefonemas. Mas, como eu sou a chefe mais nova que este hospital já teve, estava na hora de alguém revolucionar um pouco as coisas. Portanto, não sou eu que fico no escritório fazendo aquelas coisas chatas, eu sou jovem, preciso de mais ação!

Assim sendo, eu também sou uma curandeira, porém designada para um trabalho mais específico. Sou curandeira dos casos que tem a ver com a Ultima Guerra, que por coincidência (ou não) terminou semana passada, mas até hoje tem gente ferida chegando.

Os pacientes que cuido não são apenas bruxos, mas trouxas também. Só que estes últimos, depois de tratados têm a memória apagada.

Eu adoro o trabalho que faço, pois com ele apesar de ter visto muita coisa horrível, aprendi muito com isso, aprendi a ser mais forte, e a não me lamentar por coisas fúteis, pois vejo que há pessoas em estado bem pior que eu e que não reclamam nem um pio. Penso que não é justo eu chorar por coisas tão sem importância quando há pessoas em bem pior estado. E essa é uma das razões para que eu não tenha ficado triste com o fim do namoro com o Potter. A outra razão foi uma chegou ontem, ou melhor, veio de ambulância ontem.

_Flashback:_

_"- Srta. Virgínia! Srta. Virgínia! Venha rápido! Está chegando mais uma ambulância com um auror! Ele está gravemente ferido!"._

_Naquela hora eu lembro de ter ficado muito pálida, pois tinha um irmão, um namorado e uma cunhada aurores. _

_Saí correndo na hora, pensando que pudesse ser um deles. Qual não foi a meu alívio e surpresa quando vi que o paciente não tinha nada de cabelos pretos, ruivos ou castanhos e sim loiros._

_Era um homem fantástico, digo, fantástico no sentido de lindo, maravilhoso e com uns ferimentos que me fariam vê-lo por um bom tempo ainda._

_Ao olhar seu rosto, que a esta hora se contorcia de dor, tive a impressão de já conhecê-lo, e imagine até onde o chegou meu queixo quando li a sua ficha: Draco Malfoy, era essa a pessoa que eu tinha achado linda de morrer e que teria que cuidar por um bom tempo. Que vontade de encontrar um buraco na terra e colocar a cabeça dentro..._

_Mas quando voltei do meu choque instantâneo, li o resto da ficha e vi que o que tinha era muito sério e teria que ser tratado imediatamente. Pus-me a falar com ele para saber como havia conseguido quase arrancar a perna fora e ter ficado sem ossos nenhum na outra._

_-Hum, senhor Malfoy? Está conseguindo me escutar? Como está se sentindo?_

_- Quem é você? Onde estou? PARA DE MECHER NO MEU ROSTO!_

_Depois do susto, tudo que pude fazer foi gritar com ele também:_

_-Olha senhor Malfoy, eu não admito que me trate deste modo, pois vai ter que me agüentar por um bom tempo, então não seja rude e não serei também. Agora, respondendo as suas perguntas eu sou a sua curandeira e chefe do hospital, Virginia Weasley, e como pode perceber está no hospital._

_-Weasley? Olha só, quem lhe perguntou se quero ser tratado por você? Quem disse que eu preciso de tratamento? Eu estou muito bem!_

_-Senhor Malfoy, peço que não se exalte. Resposta da primeira pergunta: se quer ou não, não é o senhor que decide, você VAI ser tratado por mim, pois esta é a minha função neste hospital. Segunda resposta: você precisa sim de tratamento, se não acredita, que olhe para as suas pernas._

_Eu dei uma pausa, pois ele olhou por debaixo dos lençóis, e voltou com uma cara assustada._

_-Isso é muito grave?- Perguntou ele sem perder a pose. _

_-Bom, não é muito, mas é um processo bastante lento e necessita de repouso._

_Dizendo isso, ele virou a cara e bufou, algo que eu não sabia que os Malfoy's faziam._

_Fim do flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Não sei por que... Mas isso me faz lembrar a Luciana Gimenez... Hauahuahuahuaha.


	2. Chapter 2

** Capítulo dois: "As mudanças de quarto e os nomes"**

Voltando a realidade, o que aconteceu depois do nosso encontro não foi interessante, apenas tratei das pernas dele.

Não me lembro se já disse antes, mas eu moro no hospital, pois tenho trabalho noturno também. Por este motivo, tive que dormir no quarto de Malfoy. Ele precisava de um acompanhante que cuidasse de seu ferimento da perna, pois continuava a sangrar.

Confesso que apesar de não gostar muito do gênio do Malfoy, não pude deixar de pensar o quanto eu era sortuda em estar cuidando de um rapaz tão bonito, e ainda mais, eu estava sem namorado.

Cheguei ao quarto dele às nove horas da noite, para lhe dar o jantar. Chegando lá, ele estava cochilando, pelo menos foi o que pensei. Ao vê-lo assim, tão tranqüilo, tão vulnerável, não resisti e fui acariciar seus sedosos cabelos loiros, mas depois de passar um tempo assim, de repente ele levantou o braço segurando minha mão e arregalando os olhos.

- Ah... É você Weasley... O que fazia com os meus cabelos?

Eu, sendo uma Weasley, senti minhas orelhas ficando muito vermelhas e respondi gaguejando:

- E-eu... Não sei, quero dizer, não estava fazendo nada...

- Sim, sim, claro, vou fingir que acredito. Mas e então, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Bom, eu vim te dar o jantar, e te avisar que dormirei aqui esta noite, pois você precisará de alguém que vigie seu ferimento da perna. A hemorragia está muito forte.

- Dormir aqui? Está louca? Quem disse que eu deixo? - Perguntou ele exaltado.

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor não está em posição de deixar ou não deixar coisa alguma. Eu não vim aqui te perguntar, vim lhe avisar. Agora se puder colaborar, sente-se e coma o que está na bandeja ao lado enquanto eu examino o curativo. - Disse eu já indo para o final da cama e levantando o lençol.

- Está bem, está bem.

A partir disso ficamos os dois em silêncio, ele porque comia e eu porque estava examinando e anotando dados do ferimento.

Ele estava bastante mal, não estávamos conseguindo parar o sangue, mas foi neste momento que me lembrei de quando estava no meu quarto ano em Hogwarts que meu pai havia sofrido uma mordida da cobra de Voldemort (depois de derrotado as pessoas pararam de temê-lo) e que dessa mordida saia muito sangue. Porém, não me lembrava o que haviam feito para curá-lo. Pensando nisso pedi licença e corri para a minha sala pegar a minha coruja e voltei para o quarto do Malfoy. Assim que me viu pegar um pergaminho e escrever furiosamente me perguntou:

- O que está fazendo Weasley?

- Estou tentando achar a cura para a sua hemorragia.

Ele me pareceu bastante confuso, o que meu fez bastante feliz, já começara a achar que ele não possuía muitos sentimentos.

- Como assim? Como uma carta vai resolver? Para quem é?

- Ah, Malfoy! Não te interessa! - Respondi irritada.

- É claro que me interessa, vai me curar, não? Então me interessa sim!

Com a resposta lógica dele, me pus a contar toda a história, quando terminei, ele perguntou:

- Mas você acha que isso realmente vai resolver? Afinal, são dois tipos diferentes de hemorragias.

- Sim, eu sei, mas quem sabe funciona. Então se me deixar terminar de escrever a carta eu agradeço.

- Claro... Estou cansado mesmo. Vou dormir.

- O Senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa? Quem sabe uma poção do sono. - Perguntei, pedindo a Merlim que ele não pedisse nada, não estava com vontade de me levantar.

- Ah sim! Por favor, me chame de Draco. Não gosto do nome Malfoy. Faz-me lembrar de Lucius.- Ele respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Está bem, DRACO. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Weasley.

- Me chame de Virginia. Não é justo somente eu lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Claro, se assim deseja, Virgínia. - E o que mais me surpreendeu, foi o meio sorriso que me deu. Juro que quase derreti lá mesmo, mas me contentei em dar um sorriso também.

N/A: Oi Gente! Queria agradecer pra caramba às pessoas que deixaram uma review, significam muito para mim. Quero agradecer também a minha beta Amy Lupin e pedir para todos lerem a maravilhosa fic dela "Green Eyes".

Ah... e uma dúvida também: vai depender do que vocês responderem. De quanto em quanto tempo vocês querem que eu atualize a fic? De uma em uma semana? De três em três dias...? Vocês decidem.

E agora os agradecimentos para cada um:

**TheBlueMemory:** Ah! Que bom que gostou! Fico muito contente :D, e desculpe se ficou pequeno... mas é que a fic é pequena, então eu dividi-a em pequenos pedacinhos... E sobre a reação dos Weasleys, acho que eles nem ligaram muito por que a Ginny quase nem vê eles né? Brigadão e feliz natal Atrasado pra você! Beijos!

**Lu Weasley:** Hehehehe! Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado! Eu continuo postando e vc continua lendo e mandando reviews ok? Beijos!

**Helo:** Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Tomara que goste! Beijos!

**Amy Lupin:** Ai... que ótimo que gostou! Não sabe como é importante para mim! Hehehehe, o Draco é realmente cômico... e é verdade sabe... eu realmente me baseei na Luciana Gimenes... Ela Não Sabe Quanto É 7X8! Terrível não? Muito obrigada por tudo, vc é ótima viu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três: "Poesias, respostas e promessas"**

Sempre soube que Draco havia mudado para o nosso lado, pois meu irmão tinha me contado, mas nunca soube direito o que o havia motivado para tomar esta atitude, só sei que ele nem chegou a ser comensal, logo que terminou a escola entrou para a Ordem da Fênix e treinou para ser auror juntamente com Rony, Harry e Hermione.

Eles nunca se entenderam bem, mas acho que depois da escola eles começaram a ter uma espécie estranha de amizade, porque lembro que eles o convidaram para passar o natal conosco, n'A Toca, ele já não tem mais família, mas mesmo assim não aceitou o convite, alegando ter uma missão para cumprir.

Depois de ter escrito a carta e mandado pela Aurélia (nome da minha coruja), pensei que não teria sentido eu ficar esperando resposta, achei que demoraria um pouco. Quando eram onze horas, mais ou menos, eu fui dormir também. Acho que não preciso dizer a espécie de sonhos que tive. Afinal, todos incluíam um certo loiro MUITO lindo.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, por volta das sete horas, imagine qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver uma linda fênix negra e prateada em cima da escrivaninha que tinha no quarto. Notei que havia um pergaminho amarrado em sua perna, quando estava me aproximando da fênix para desamarrar o recado fui surpreendida por Malfoy me chamando:

- Hey, Virginia, pode me explicar por que estava indo desamarrar um recado que é para mim?

- Como sabe que é para você? - Perguntei confusa.

- Duh! A fênix é minha!

- Oh! Desculpe-me, eu não sabia. Mas estou curiosa, por que tem uma fênix ao invés de uma coruja?

Ele, ao invés de me responder recitou um verso que eu ainda não conhecia:

- _"Quantas criaturas sobre a Terra_

_Tiveram sua primeira existência sob outra forma?_

_No entanto, existe uma que é como sempre foi,_

_Renascida sempre, como se não tivesse idade, no decorrer dos anos._

_É o pássaro assíria ao qual chamam de fênix._

_Ele não come as sementes comuns, nem folhas,_

_Mas bebe o suco das ervas mais raras, com sua ardência adocicada._

_Quando completa quinhentos anos de existência,_

_Carrega seu ninho para o alto de uma palmeira ondulante_

_E, com delicadeza e capricho, suas garras preparam o leito_

_Com casacas de árvores e especiarias, mirra e canela,_

_E morre enquanto a fumaça do incenso carrega sua alma para o alto._

_Então, do seu peito – assim conta a lenda -,_

_Uma pequena fênix se ergue_

_Para viver, assim dizem, outros quinhentos anos." _**(2)**

Quando ele terminou, lembro de ter ficado muito emocionada, era um poema muito bonito e não imaginava de onde ele pudesse tê-lo aprendido. Por isso perguntei:

- É realmente um dos poemas mais lindos que já ouvi. De onde você o conhece?

- Ele veio escrito em um pergaminho quando recebi esta fênix.- Respondeu ele contente pelo meu deslumbre.

- E de quem recebeu? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei, só sei que um dia estava no meu apartamento pronto para sair para uma missão da Ordem, quando ela entrou pela minha janela. - Dizendo isso a fênix voou até o dono e deu umas bicadas carinhosas em sua orelha.

Ele a acariciou e tirou o pergaminho de sua pata. Ele parecia bem contente com o conteúdo da mensagem, e admito que estava morrendo de curiosidade. Após terminar de ler, ele se virou para mim e disse:

- A propósito, bom dia Virginia! E, não, não vou deixar você saber o que está escrito aqui.

- É a vida... - disse suspirando - bom dia para você também, agora se me der licença tenho mais coisas a fazer, daqui a pouco vai vir alguém lhe dar o seu café da manhã.

O que ele disse depois que eu terminei, foi a coisa mais surpreendente que eu ouvi-o falar durante aqueles dois dias:

- Ah, Virginia, será que você não pode me trazer o café?

Eu olhei para ele desconfiada achando que havia algo por trás disso, mas tudo que consegui ver em seus olhos foi a mais pura sinceridade. Eu suspirei novamente e respondi:

- Está bem, mas primeiro eu preciso dar uma olhada em meus pacientes e dentro de meia hora eu volto.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e abaixou os olhos para o pergaminho que segurava. Eu saí do quarto e fiz o que havia dito que iria fazer. Depois da meia hora prometida, lá estava eu entrando no quarto de Draco segurando uma bandeja com o café da manhã dele.

- Voltei, aqui está o seu café. Sente-se e coma.

Ele obedeceu, sentou-se e começou a comer, eu me sentei na beirada da cama e fiquei observando, era engraçado vê-lo se sujando com a geléia de morango, tão engraçado era, que não pude evitar de rir, disfarçando com a mão sobre a boca. Ele me olhou raivoso e pediu que lhe passasse um lenço, e eu ainda rindo lhe passei.

Quando ele já havia se limpado, me perguntou:

- E então Virgínia, já que chegou a resposta do seu pai?

Foi só neste momento que eu tinha me lembrado da carta, e sem dizer mais nada eu saí correndo para o meu escritório para ver se a Aurélia havia voltado. Felizmente estava lá, me esperando. Eu a acariciei e desamarrei o pergaminho, com ele em mão voltei ao quarto de Draco, logo que entrei, ele perguntou:

- O que diz aí?

- Não sei... Ainda não li.

- O que está esperando? Leia em voz alta, por favor?

Eu suspirei e abri o pergaminho, não havia como recusar a um pedido feito assim, com cara de cachorro abandonado.

_"Minha querida filha,_

_Como está passando aí no hospital? Faz tempo que não em nos visitar. Estamos com saudades da nossa pequenininha. - _Nesta hora eu lembro de ter corado, pois não gostava que meus pais falassem assim de mim, como um bebê.

_Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu também não me lembro qual foi a cura, mas me lembro do nome do curandeiro que me tratou, o Senhor Smethwyck, se ele continua trabalhando no hospital, quem sabe você pode perguntar a ele._

_Com carinho_

_Papai "._

Quando terminei de ler, Draco rolou os olhos demonstrando o quanto havia achado inútil a carta. Mas não foi essa a minha opinião, o Curandeiro Smethwyck continuava sim a trabalhar no hospital! Eu, é claro, achei que isso iria ajudar. Oh, como estava enganada.

Fui procurar o tal Curandeiro, se imagine tendo uma conversa assim, e veja se não é para ficar louco:

- Senhor Smethwyck? Senhor Smethwyck? SENHOR SETHWYCK!

- Sim, sim minha jovem... Estou te ouvindo! Não precisa falar tão alto! Não sou surdo sabe?

Olhei para ele com a minha famosa cara de incredulidade, eu tive que gritar três vezes o seu nome e não, claro que não era surdo. O senhor Smethwyck deveria ter por volta de oitenta anos, ou algo parecido.

- Desculpe Curandeiro. Mas na verdade estou aqui para te perguntar uma coisa.

- Claro, perguntar? Sim, eu adoro perguntas!

- Bom, eu imagino - murmurei encabulada pela insanidade mental do velho - Mas, a minha pergunta é se o senhor lembra o que fez para curar o meu pai, Arthur Weasley.

- Curar... Arthur Weasley, sim, acho que me lembro. Era aquele garotinho que tomou o suco de fadas mordentes certo?

- Não senhor Smethwyck, era um adulto que sofria de hemorragia por causa de uma mordida de cobra...

- Hum... Desculpe senhorita. Perguntou algo? - Ele me respondeu voltando de sua viagem à lua.

- Não senhor, não perguntei absolutamente nada. - Respondi cabisbaixa, sabia que não conseguiria extrair nada daquela mente inútil.

Depois da tal conversa, voltei quase que me arrastando para o quarto de Draco. Mas na hora que ia entrar, eu me alegrei repentinamente. Agora veja se o meu pensamento não está correto:

Se eu não havia conseguido a cura ainda, isso significava que eu teria mais tempo para ver aquele Deus grego! E assim, eu fiquei feliz.

Mas algo me trouxe de volta a realidade. Logo que entrei com a minha cara de felicidade Draco foi logo me perguntando:

- Achou a cura? - Com uma cara tão ansiosa que me deu tanta pena em pensar que eu estava feliz por ele não ter que ir embora ainda, pois visivelmente, o motivo dele estar aqui no hospital, com certeza não era eu. Eu não era uma Deusa grega...

- Ahn... Não, aquele velho era mais gagá que o Fudge... Não conseguia se lembrar nem prestar atenção em nada... Desculpe-me... Mas eu prometo que vou encontrar a cura! Confie em mim!

* * *

**(2)** Esse poema foi retirado do livro "O mundo mágico de Harry Potter" de David Colbert. 

N/A: Oi gente! Aí está o capítulo três! Espero que tenham se divertido. Ah! E novamente queria agradecer a minha beta querida, que está sendo o máximo!

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Lou Malfoy**: Oba! Que bom que está gostando, espero que goste de capítulo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, espero que continue sempre comentando, pois é isso que me motiva. Vlw! E um feliz 2006 pra vc.

**Amy Lupin:** Hehehehe, brigadão! E realmente, a Ginny não consegue se controlar, mas também com um deus daquele de tirar o folego eu tb não conseguiria, hauhauahua. E sabe a história do nome, ela vai ser melhor explicada depois, tem sim uma certa razão para isso, mas também, acho que o Draco queria mesmo que ela chamasse ele pelo nome. Huauhahauhauha. Esse capítulo estava um pouco maior né, espero que vc goste! Beijos, e tudo de bom para você!

**Helo:** Hehehe, muito obrigada, acho que tentar manter de três em três dias. Beijos, e feliz 2006 para você!

**marina:** Ah! Vlw mesmo, isso me motiva a escrever cada vez mais. Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijos e feliz 2006 pra vc !

**Re...:** Rezinha do meu coração! Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue lendo! Beijos! E to louca pra vc vir aqui amanhã!

Beijos para todos e lhes desejo um ótimo 2006, repleto de felicidades!


	4. Chapter 4

** Capítulo quatro: "A cura enfim e o convite"**

Foi a partir deste momento que eu comecei a realmente dar duro para encontrar o remédio. Trabalhei por três dias sem cansar, eu havia de conseguir. Não poderia decepcionar Draco mais uma vez!

Naqueles dias a minha rotina foi a seguinte:

- Acordar e tomar café.

- Ir visitar o Draco em seu quarto e trocar o curativo.

- Ver os outros pacientes.

- Almoçar com Draco (é... nós estávamos bem "próximos").

- Passar o resto da tarde pesquisando e testando coisas que poderiam servir como cura.

- Ir ver se estava tudo bem com todos os pacientes.

- Ir dormir.

Emocionante não? Mas essa maravilhosa rotina valeu a pena, porque no final da tarde do terceiro dia eu consegui encontrar o feitiço e a poção perfeita. Naquele mesmo instante corri até o quarto do loiro mais lindo do mundo e falei afobada:

- Encontrei! Encontrei! A cura está aqui! – Balançando a poção bem próxima de seu nariz.

- Jura Virgínia? – Perguntou-me feliz.

- Sim, sim! Consegui! Não falei que encontraria?

- Falou... Estou muito orgulhoso da ruivinha mais inteligente do mundo – Ele disse apertando as minhas bochechas, e eu lógico morri de vergonha.

- Hum, hum... Bom, mas Draco? O que quer fazer? Gostaria de tomá-la agora? Pois o efeito ocorre só depois de quatro horas...

- Olhe, eu posso tomar agora sim, mas como já são dez da noite, você dorme aqui e as duas da manhã você examina para ver se deu certo. O que acha?

- Ótima idéia! Então toma a poção – estendi-lhe a vasilha – eu faço a minha ronda de agora e depois eu volto, está bem?

- Sim, como quiser minha salvadora! – Dizendo isso, ele pegou a poção e a tomou com um só gole.

A careta que ele fez teria sido cômica se não fosse em um momento que estava tão preocupada.

- E então? Como se sente? – Perguntei ao meu paciente.

- Relaxado... E com muito son... – não conseguiu nem terminar de falar, já havia caído com a cabeça nos travesseiros.

Eu o arrumei o melhor que pude e segui para a minha ronda depois de uma hora mais ou menos eu voltei ao quarto de Draco, ele se encontrava na mesma posição. Fiquei o contemplando por alguns minutos, mas depois coloquei a varinha para vibrar às duas horas da manhã e me deitei, extremamente feliz pelo meu sucesso.

Às duas horas eu me levantei, sem fazer muito barulho, pois Draco ainda dormia. Fui até o lado e sua cama e levantei cuidadosamente o lençol. Quando estava já tirando o curativo ouvi uma voz pastosa:

- Eu morri você é um anjo do céu?

- Não seu bobo! Sou eu a Virgínia. – Dei graças a Merlim que estava escuro, se não ele teria visto meu rosto com cor de morango.

- Oh sim! Como está o ferimento?

- Estou agora mesmo retirando o curativo... – Respondi ao loiro.

O ferimento parecia não sangrar mais, mas para completar a cura teria que usar um feitiço extraforte para cicatrização.

- Está me parecendo bom, mas vou fazer um feitiço de cicatrização o.k.? – Perguntei a Draco.

Ele somente fez que sim com a cabeça. Dita a permissão eu peguei a varinha e disse baixinho:

- _Ferolumáximus._

Dito isso a ferida foi se cicatrizando rapidamente e em dois minutos já não havia mais nada, apenas uma perna boa e sem feridas.

- Conseguiu Virgínia? – Draco me perguntou esperançoso.

- Tudo funcionou perfeitamente! É... Acho que consegui! – Respondi a ele com um enorme sorriso.

O que ele fez depois disso me deixei surpresa e muito feliz, ele se levantou da cama, veio até mim, me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Obrigado meu anjo.

- Não há de que... – Respondi encabulada.

Ficamos abraçados por mais um tempo, até que nós dois nos separamos ao mesmo tempo, um pouco constrangidos. Ele voltou para a sua cama e eu fui para a minha (de acompanhante). Quando já estava deitada ouvi a voz de Draco:

- Virgínia... Quando eu sair daqui, você gostaria de ir jantar comigo?

- Oh! Claro que quero! Quero dizer... Gostaria sim, seria legal... – Lhe respondi extasiada.

- Ótimo! Boa noite, durma bem...

- Boa noite, sonhe com os anjos.

- Eu não preciso... Já tem um anjo dormindo aqui. – Disse ele com a voz marota.

Naquela noite, lembro de ter ficado confusa e não ter entendido o significado daquela frase, hoje já é tudo mais claro.

No dia seguinte acordei com alguns raios de sol batendo na minha cara. Eu me sentei e me espreguicei, quando coçava os olhos virei a cabeça para a cama de Draco e me surpreendi muito por não vê-lo lá. Levantei desesperada achando que havia lhe acontecido algo, mas quando cheguei perto do banheiro do quarto e ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo fechado me senti muito aliviada.

Depois de alguns instantes saí de dentro do banheiro o dito cujo, eu estava prestes a ralhar com ele, mas diante daquela imagem majestosa, linda, elegante e muitoooooo fofa não consegui falar nada. Lá estava Draco com uma camisa social azul e uma calça social preta, com os cabelos loiros pingando e com uma toalha na mão, uma figura de calar a boca. Eu só fiquei lá com a boca aberta sem conseguir falar nada, ele, vendo o meu espanto sorriu e disse!

- O que foi? O gato comeu a língua?

- He...he...Não, digo... Desculpa... – Respondi muito vermelha.

- Virgínia, o convite para jantar comigo ainda está de pé?

- Claro, porque não? Há cinco dias que eu não saio deste hospital...

- Não sei como você consegue... Você conhece o restaurante "Gêiser"? É de comida italiana.

- Não conheço, mas me parece bom. Não sabia que apreciava a culinária trouxa... – Respondi, um pouco surpresa.

- É... as pessoas mudam com o tempo... Você também mudou. – Ele pegou a minha mão e fez dar uma volta no próprio eixo – Se tornou uma linda moça.

- Hehehe, bom, obrigada... – Respondi desta vez MUITO envergonhada.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada, eu gosto de ser sincero.

Por mim, eu desmaiava naquele momento mesmo, mas consegui me conter, apenas sorri envergonhada.

* * *

N/A: Oi Gente! Que bom que recebi vários reviews, estou muito feliz! Valeu mesmo Amy! Estou adorando vc estar betando a fic pra mim! 

E agora os agradecimentos:

**miaka:** Oie! Realmente, a Ginny quer mesmo é ficar perto daquele deus grego, hauahuaha, continue lendo!

**Helo :** Valeu pela review! Me estimula pra caramba, e quem sabe não aparece uma fênix para vc hoje?

**Lou Malfoy:** Que bom que está gostando! Eu estou tão feliz:D, Desculpa pelos capítulos curtinhos, é que eu não consigo escreve-los muito compridos... Esse está mais ou menos do tamanho do anterior, espero que goste! Oi Má! Que bom que está gostando, aí está o capitulo que você pediu, espero que tenha aproveitado bastante! Beijos!

**Amy Lupin:** Eba! Adorei o seu review! Estou tão feliz que esteja gostando, e muito obrigada por atualizar tão rápido. Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco: "O encontro e a música"

Eu estava desesperada, tinha somente mais uma hora para me arrumar para o jantar e não encontrava nenhum vestido elegante o suficiente para sair com alguém como Draco.

Como morava no hospital o meu guarda roupa estava lá também, e apesar de ter o salário alto, não tinha tempo para comprar roupas, porque usava somente o uniforme feio e verde do St. Mungus.

A única coisa que achei de mais apresentável nem vestido era, e sim uma calça cinza justa, uma camisa (aquela de botões sabe?) preta, uma bota de plataforma e uma boina cor vinho (para realçar meus cabelos ruivos, típicos da família Weasley). Está certo que boina era algo meio estranho de ser usado em um restaurante italiano já que a peça era algo francês, mas não me importei, apenas precisava estar apresentável para Draco, e assim eu estava.

Quando eram oito horas eu estava em meu escritório vendo alguns relatórios de pacientes e de repente senti mãos geladas sobre os meus olhos.

- Adivinhe quem é ruiva.

- Ah seu bobo! Me assustou! - Respondi meio rindo meio tentando respirar.

- Hehehe! Desculpe não pude evitar... – Disse virando-se e ficando na minha frente. – Como vai Virgínia?

- Agora já estou melhor – Disse já me levantando – Vamos então?

- Sim, claro. E a propósito, está linda! – Disse sorrindo.

- Que bom que gostou... – Disse um pouco sem graça.

Na frente do prédio abandonado (o hospital) estava um carro preto muito bonito. Draco me conduziu até o carro e abriu a porta para eu entrar, logo depois ele entrou também. A viagem seguiu em silêncio, estávamos cada um concentrados em nossos próprios pensamentos.

Finalmente chegamos, o restaurante era muito chique, com mesas a luz de velas e um clima muito romântico. Chegou um garçom e perguntou para quantas pessoas era a mesa e depois da resposta no conduziu a uma mesa perto da janela, Draco como um perfeito cavalheiro, puxou a cadeira para eu sentar e depois o próprio se sentou na cadeira em frente.

Veio o cardápio, a maioria das refeições era massa, assim sendo, pedimos uma lasanha para dividirmos e Draco pediu um vinho branco, enquanto a comida não chegava, nós conversávamos sobre coisas banais e tomávamos o vinho, nada muito importante, mas teve uma parte desta conversa que foi bastante constrangedora tanto para mim quanto para Draco:

- Draco, eu nunca te perguntei, mas, por que não gosta do seu sobrenome?

Ele suspirou como se não quisesse responder, mas logo mudou de idéia:

- Eu já lhe disse... Me lembra de Lúcius.

- Disso eu já sei, mas não me parece uma resposta suficientemente convincente, por favor, me conte...

Draco relutou um pouco, mas resolveu contar:

- Não sei se sabe Virgínia, mas Malfoy vem do latim _maleficus_: alguém que faz mal aos outros.(4) E acho que já descobriu que eu não sou como meu pai, ele sim achava que era bom fazer mal a outras pessoas. Eu nunca fui assim, mesmo em Hogwarts, só falava e fazia aquelas besteiras porque tinha de realizar as vontades de meu pai. – Falou ele.

Eu me arrependi um pouco de ter feito esta pergunta, pois vi que Draco parecia um pouco chateado por ter que se lembrar do passado, assim, para quebrar esse clima eu disse:

- E então Draco, agora que está melhor, o que vai fazer?

- Bom, não sei direito ainda, mas suponho que depois da guerra os aurores irão ter um tempinho de folga. Eu estava pensando em viajar um pouco para relaxar. – Respondeu ele, visivelmente mais animado – E acho que deveria fazer o mesmo, você parece muito estressada... Quando foi a última vez que tirou férias?

Diante da pergunta de Draco, foi quando realmente pensei, era verdade, há quanto tempo já não tirava férias?

- Não sei, acho que um ano mais ou menos...

- Um ano? Está louca Virgínia? – Me perguntou assustado – É muito tempo! E quando a srta. pretende sair de férias?

- Eu não estava pensando nisso na verdade, sempre estive muito ocupada com meu trabalho... – Lhe respondi.

- Quem sabe queira viajar comigo? – Draco me perguntou.

- Que é isso... Eu não acho que esteja precisando tão urgentemente de férias a ponto de estragar as férias de um amigo. – Disse um pouco constrangida pela pergunta.

- Você não iria estragar as minhas férias, pelo contrário, iria até as deixar mais divertidas, viajar sozinho é muito chato. Pense na minha proposta.

Depois que terminou de falar eu corei um pouco, não estava acostumada com isso, Harry nunca ia direto ao ponto, precisava ficar enrolando anos até chegar onde queria.

- Está certo, vou pensar. – Respondi.

Mas graças a Merlim, fui salva pela comida que chegava.

- Hum... Está com uma cara ótima – Disse Draco pegando seus talheres.

- Tem razão. – Eu disse – Sabe, você nunca me disse como conseguiu aqueles ferimentos, eles estavam horríveis.

- É mesmo, eu havia até me esquecido disso! Mas se eu te contar tenho quase certeza que não vai acreditar... – Draco respondeu depois de colocar uma garfada de lasanha na boca.

- Não custa tentar certo? – Disse comendo também.

- Pensando nisso agora, até que é bem engraçado. Escute só: Gilderoy Lockhart mudou para o lado das trevas! – Me contou ele.

- Aquele panaca metido a famoso? Que ficou internado no St. Mungus por sete anos? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Sim, ele mesmo. Depois de ter sido liberado do hospital ele se juntou ao lado dos comensais, treinou com eles por mais ou menos um ano e eu tive o PRAZER de enfrentá-lo na Última Batalha. – Draco me respondeu.

- É quase inacreditável... Mas me diga, como sabe de tudo isso? – Perguntei.

- Ah sim! O Lockhart fez o favor de me contar enquanto duelavamos, e acredite, ele era bom...

- Nossa... Mas você ainda não me respondeu como conseguiu os ferimentos.

- Certo, lembra de quando o Lockhart estava dando aulas em Hogwarts? – Quando acenei positivamente com a cabeça, ele continuou. – Eu me lembro que quando o Potter caiu no jogo de quadribol e quebrou o pulso o Lockhart, tentou concertar sozinho e fez um feitiço que tirou todos os ossos do braço dele. Me parece que ele andava treinando esse feitiço, porque ele me atingiu com o mesmo, só que na perna. – Explicou o loiro.

- Ah, agora entendo, e não é que aquele idiota conseguiu fazer algo direito? – Disse eu surpresa. – Mas e a outra perna? Como aconteceu?

- Ahn... Não tenho certeza que vai gostar de saber.

- Me conte, por favor?

- Está bem, quando eu tinha terminado com o Lockhart eu estava indo embora, mas não estava em condições de aparatar e nem de conjurar uma chave de portal, então tive que ir andando. O caminho era por uma floresta e por uma ironia do destino, era uma floresta infestada de lobos, quando os vi tentei correr, mas um dos lobos me alcançou e quase arrancou a minha perna fora. Depois eu não me lembro direito o que aconteceu, só sei que consegui fugir e cheguei até o ministério, lá eu desmaiei, só acordei na ambulância.

Quando terminou sua historia, lembro de ter ficado de boca aberta e falar:

- Você é muito corajoso Draco...

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, mas depois de um tempo terminamos de comer e ele disse:

- Bom, eu terminei e você também... Então vamos? Eu te levo no hospital.

- Está bem.

Nos levantamos, Draco pagou a conta e fomos para o carro. À volta, tal como a ida foi bastante silenciosa. Quando chegamos ao St. Mungus ele disse que me acompanharia até o meu quarto, lógico que não vi nenhum problema nisso. Quando chegamos lá, fui a primeira a falar:

- Obrigada Draco, faz tempo que já não saía, este jantar foi maravilhoso.

Mas como da vez da fênix, ele não me respondeu, apenas, cantou:

- "(...) _Da voz da vida ouvi dizer,_

Que os braços sentem,

Que os olhos vêem,

Que os lábios beijam, dois rios inteiros.

Sem direção (...)" (5)

Só que a cada verso da música, ele fazia exatamente o que a letra dizia, com os braços, tocou meu rosto, com os olhos, olhou os meus, e com os lábios, bem... Com os lábios, ele me beijou. Foi um beijo explosivo, cheio de paixão e urgência de expressar o que sentíamos já a tempos.

Paramos de nos beijar, nos olhamos, e nos beijamos uma vez mais, e várias outras vezes durante aquela noite, que foi a melhor de minha vida.

* * *

(4) O trecho foi retirado do livro "O mundo de Harry Potter" 

(5) A música é "Dois Rios" do Skank.

* * *

N/A: Oie! É isso aí, está quase no fim, esse é o penultimo capítulo... Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos. 

**miaka:** Heheheh, bom, e aí o que achou do encontro? Tomara que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Helo:** Pois é... o Draco é O CARA! Beijos e continue lendo, só falta agora mais um capítulo!

**Lou Malfoy:** Ai ai, quem me dera ter um Draquinho só pra mim... Ui... hehehe e realmente ele é muito fofo, chamando a Ginny de anjo... mas é a verdade não? Beijos e continue lendo a fic!

**re...:** Oi Re! Que bom que gostou, espero que goste dese capítulo também! Beijos pra minha super amiga!

**Amy Lupin**: Huauhauhaa, e quem não se derreteria não é verdade, pra mim até um beijinho na mão tá de bom tamanho! Muito obrigada por tudo, vc é o máximo! Sou super sua fã viu? Beijos!

**marina:** Aí está o capítulo cinco, muito obriga por tudo viu, vc me incentiva pra caramba escrever! Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis: Epílogo

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com cabelos loiros roçando o meu rosto, e com isso sorri ao me lembrar da noite anterior. O jantar, a música, o beijo... A melhor noite de minha vida... Eu suspirei e me levantei um pouco para conseguir ver o rosto de Draco, que dormia tranqüilamente. E pela segunda vez durante aqueles dias acariciei seu rosto, depois de um tempo assim, ele abriu lentamente os olhos e ao me ver, sorriu. Foi um sorriso tão lindo, tão doce que não pude me conter e beijei-o levemente.

- Bom dia ruivinha! Vejo que acordou de bom humor. – Draco me disse sentando-se.

- Bom dia, é... E pelo jeito não sou a única. – Lhe respondi.

- Hum, tem alguém muito presunçoso aqui... – Respondeu rindo.

Eu ri também, e me aninhei nele. Com o rosto em seu peito pensei em como seria dali em diante, não sabia se Draco queria continuar comigo, se iríamos namorar, mas a resposta veio logo depois!

- Sabe Virgínia, estava pensando, realmente não gostaria de me acompanhar na minha viagem.

- É um pouco difícil, você sabe disso... eu sou chefe daqui, e tenho meus deveres e além do mais, porque deveria viajar com alguém que não é nada meu? – Respondi sacudindo os ombros.

- Não seja por isso ruivinha. – Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, pegou a minha mão e disse – Virgínia Weasley, a srta. desejaria namorar comigo?

Eu não cabia em mim de tanta felicidade, não achava que ele levaria isso tão a sério. Pulei em seu pescoço e lhe enchi de beijinhos por todo o rosto.

- Isto é um sim? – Perguntou Draco, depois que o soltei.

- Lógico! – Respondi quase pulando e felicidade.

* * *

Depois daquele dia feliz, Draco e eu realmente viajamos juntos, deixei meu cargo por um mês com a minha secretária. Visitamos muitos lugares bonitos, fomos a todos os continentes, Austrália, Egito, Grécia, Canadá, Chile, Itália e França.

No dia em que voltamos à Inglaterra, Draco me pediu em casamento. Não digo que fomos felizes para sempre, tivemos nossas discussões, algumas brigas, mas nada sério o bastante para nos separar.

Hoje, temos um filho de onze anos, que recebeu a carta para ir para Hogwarts. Seu nome é Edward Mungus Weasley Malfoy, em homenagem ao lugar que fez todo o nosso Romance Hospitalar acontecer.

Livro por: Virgínia Weasley Malfoy

Romance Hospitalar ganhou prêmio de melhor livro romântico bruxo.

* * *

**N/A:** E isso aí gente, acabou... quero agradecer a todos que leram e que aproveitaram a minha histórinha! E para aqueles que gostaram, aguardem porque eu vou continuar escrevendo e já estou até com uma fic começada, quem sabe em um próximo momento eu não poste aqui no 

**Miaka**: Oie! Ai ai, pois é, rolou um clima ali, espero que tenha gostado do final da história! Beijos e vlw por ter lido! Foi muito importante para mim!

**Lou Malfoy:** Oieeee! Ai, estou tão feliz que tenha gostado, isso representa muito pra mim! E bem... espero que tenha gostado deste final! Vlw por ter sempre comentado e me motivado a continuar! Beijos!

**MelianeSnape:** Eba! Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha curtido o fic da história e como se desenrrolou a história! Beijos e vlw pelo cometário!

**Fe :** Oi Fe! Que bom que gostou, significa pra caramba pra mim ser aprovada por vc, espero que tenha gostado do final da história tb! Beijos! A gente se ve na segunda!

**Amy Lupin:** Ai Amy... vc não sabe como foi importante para mim esse tempo todo, espero que tenha gostado da minha fic, pq eu adorei vc ter betado ela! Quem sabe vc não beta as proximas né? Beijos e muito obrigada por tudo vc tem sido ótima!


End file.
